


【JD】不能乱吃海鲜噢

by ChiaraKarin



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraKarin/pseuds/ChiaraKarin





	【JD】不能乱吃海鲜噢

*Alpha乔纳森×Omega迪奥  
如约到站的孕期车，有点重口（包括屌产乳环节），不喜绕道。  
各位上车记得打卡。

 

*是JOJO ABO现PARO《乔斯达家的点心很好吃》里头的JD单元（顺便这文我还没挖，各位直接吃肉就行了x  
大学教授JOJO和大牌律师DIO  
一个存在着替身使者和波纹使者的世界，大乔是双修（。  
迪奥怀茸茸孕晚期时候发生的事  
文末有稍许生子情节，不喜误入，谢谢合作。  
【然而我没有怀过崽儿文中全都是想象各位看看就算了……

*来，上车↓↓↓

☆  
滚烫的身躯贴上浴室的瓷砖，由背部感知到的冰凉触感使迪奥长长地舒了口气，然而这点温度仅仅只是叫他感到好受了一瞬间，下一秒燥热的感觉又从身体里泛起，让他不得不伸手握住下面已经昂然的性器。  
这个姿势对现在的迪奥来说颇具挑战性，怀孕38周，高高隆起的肚子让他没法儿伸出手去就能直接触碰到下面。他只能一手扶着腰，一手艰难地绕过隆起的肚子套弄着正不断吐着水儿的柱状物。  
但仅仅这样是不够的。  
身体深处的燥意和正不断收紧的后穴都在提醒他，他需要一个强壮有力的Alpha来填满他、排解他的欲望。这大概是Omega的天性，迪奥恨透了这一点，每次发情期他都只能像条狗一样任人摆布。  
然而此刻家中唯一的Alpha正在客厅发情——是的，迪奥再次确定不能让乔纳森吃海鲜，他只是吃了两只鲍鱼，居然就被引着发情了？  
客厅里全是龙涎香的味道，迪奥在乔纳森眼神发懵的时候就感觉不好，他急忙躲进卧室关上门，可还是没来得及——他晚一步跟着乔纳森一起发了情——迪奥还从来没听说过有Omega能在怀孕期间发情的，这可真叫他长见识。迪奥咬牙切齿地想着，唇边又溢出一声呻吟。  
Omega会对Alpha的信息素产生反应这一点也叫迪奥恨透了自己身为一个Omega的事实，他现在怀着孕不能用抑制剂，也不敢贸然的把外面那只做爱时十分粗暴的大狗叫进来，他都快到预产期了，万一发情时失去理智的JOJO做了什么不好的事伤到肚子里的儿子怎么办？  
迪奥一边握着自己分身来回套弄，一边恨着为什么他是个O而乔纳森是个A。明明他们的名字里都有两个O。  
他不住地喘着气，身体也在颤抖。迪奥紧紧地咬着睡衣领子，压抑着那些即将冲出喉咙的声音。恍惚间他感到乔鲁诺好像踹了他一脚，但那又似乎是因为他颤抖的太过厉害带着肚子也不舒服的反应。  
手里使着劲握着硬邦邦的性器，顶端不断喷吐出的液体将下身的毛发弄成一团糟，但无论迪奥怎样努力，他都无法使自己射出来。  
因为发情，迪奥早已浑身无力，光是维持意识就已经费了他大半的精力，他胸口痛得很厉害，隐约还有液体从乳首溢出，将他睡衣的前胸处染成透明色。  
浴室里全是他的信息素的味道，清新的气味却并不能让迪奥感到呼吸顺畅。  
迪奥慢慢地弓起腰，他放弃了套弄性器，一手托着肚子，一手伸到后面，探出两根手指往后穴里塞去。这副身体早已做好临产的准备，再加上现在发情，迪奥的后穴里柔软又湿润。  
能让胎儿身体大小通过的地方明显不能满足于两根手指，迪奥咬着牙挺了挺腰，他扶着肚子撑着墙上喘了好几口气，才将身体弓回原先的弧度，往里探去第三根第四根手指。  
“JOJO……哈、JOJO……啊……”唇边溢出软趴趴的声音，迪奥的手指不断地在后穴里活动。但仅仅这种程度是不够的，他晃着身体，闭上眼睛想象着乔纳森无数次对自己做过的事，“……JOJO……JOJO……哈……”

孕期自慰显然是一件很痛苦的事，不管迪奥怎样努力，无论是前面还是后面他都无法让自己感到舒服，更何况还要照顾肚子里的小孩，他没办法使自己尽兴。  
长时间无法泻出的欲火让迪奥的双腿越发无力起来，本来怀孕以后他就不能长时间站立，这会儿加上发情就更没有力气。  
迪奥仰起头喘着气，他慢慢地抽出了塞入后穴的手指，接着扶着墙，缓慢地走到了洗手台边上。  
小心地将隆起的肚子靠在洗手台的边缘以作支撑，迪奥叉开腿后便向后伸手，试图再一次自我纾解欲望。

敲门声在这个时候响起。  
“迪奥？”没等迪奥回答，乔纳森就径自推开了门，很明显他在这个时候不想遵守绅士那一套，迪奥没有锁门的举动正好也助长了他的气焰，“你还好吗？”他问。

很明显是不好的。  
龙涎香的气味争先恐后地涌进浴室，几秒之内就以极其霸道的姿态冲散了原先清新地味道。迪奥瞳孔一缩，他的身体开始止不住地颤抖起来，性器顶端涌出的液体也越来越多，滴滴答答地落在地砖上，很快就形成了一小滩水渍，“滚开……”他小声地挣扎着，“带着你那可恶的信息素滚远点……”  
让发情的Omega闻到Alpha的信息素，简直要人命。这就是无法抗拒的毒药。  
“我打过抑制剂了……”乔纳森的声音依旧沙哑，看来刚才他一个人在客厅也够呛。他松开门把手，两三步走到迪奥身边，从后面搂住了颤抖不已的Omega。  
“对不起迪奥。”乔纳森埋首于迪奥的颈窝，他用说着情人间蜜语一样的语气道着歉，同时体温很高的大手在迪奥隆起的腹部上一滑而过，而后停在了下腹处，“我再也不吃海鲜了，真的。”

“……哈……哈……JOJO、JOJO……”  
乔纳森从后面搂上来的时候迪奥坚持了很久的清醒就消失了，他双眼失神，快速地喘着，软着声音喊乔纳森。他撅着屁股，全凭本能地往身后的躯体上黏去。  
“我没想到会这样，连带着你也不好受。”乔纳森开始亲吻迪奥的脖子，他的手逐渐下移，而后握住了迪奥的性器，不轻不重地揉搓起来，“这样怎么样……会喜欢吗迪奥……”  
迪奥下意识地挺着腰往乔纳森的手掌上靠近，Alpha握着他的力道让他难受极了，他只想再快一点，再让乔纳森用力一点。  
“JOJO……！JOJO快一点……呵啊……”  
“嗯，我知道。”乔纳森紧紧地贴着迪奥的身体，同时伸手按住他的下巴，使他转过头来与自己接吻。  
“唔……”  
两人的舌头搅在一处，乔纳森边在迪奥的口腔里搅着，边用力地套弄起他的性器。  
唇齿相接让迪奥无法说话，他发出的闷哼声很明显取悦了乔纳森。  
乔纳森渐渐加大了手里的力道，他松开迪奥的下巴，转而去掐乳首。  
分开的嘴唇间拉出一条细而长的银丝，落在迪奥的肩膀上。  
他敏感的胸部在乔纳森的掐弄下溢出了更多的液体，迪奥已经感受不到胸前的疼痛了，就算隔着乔纳森的裤子，他也感受到那里头有什么滚烫的东西正贴着自己的屁股，而他就渴求着那个。  
“JOJO……JOJO……！”他不停地蹭着乔纳森，后面的空虚让他甚至都带上了哭腔，“进来……嗯啊……进来JOJO……”

两人已经很久没有做过爱了。上一次做爱也已经是迪奥怀孕满三个月时的事了，乔纳森素了很久，今晚被海鲜诱出了性欲，自然也很难再平息下去。  
就算他打了抑制剂，在看见这样的迪奥，他也很难再忍下去，何况他并没有——  
“……你他妈根本就没有打抑制剂……啊……”迪奥在那根滚烫的东西抵在后穴口时才勉强找回了点意识，“小心……啊……我的肚子……哈……嗯……嗯啊……”  
“对不起我说谎了……呼……我就是想来看看你……”他游离迪奥肚子上和下面的手慢慢地停在了他的后腰处，乔纳森缓了口气后猛地咬住迪奥的耳垂，同时掐住他的腰用力一挺，“迪奥！”  
“啊——！”迪奥一声尖叫。

这是手指无法带来的快感。猛然被撑满的后穴让坚挺了很久的迪奥一下就射了出来，喷射出的液体散落在洗手台边上，他喘着气瘫软在乔纳森的怀里，跟着他的频率晃动着身体。  
后入的姿势比起其他明显会让乔纳森进入迪奥的部分更多。但还不够，乔纳森托着迪奥的肚子，将他压在洗手台上，一下又一下地贯穿着他。  
迪奥不得不打起精神来颤巍巍地扶住洗手台撑住自己，不让肚子受到压迫，“JOJO……！”他尖着声音喊，“别压我的肚子！”  
“我知道！”乔纳森啃在他的脖子上，用力地碾过他的敏感点。  
跟着乔纳森碾压的频率，迪奥很快再次陷入情潮中，他一边抬着屁股迎合着身后的动作，一边逼着自己撑着洗手台上。  
乔纳森掐着迪奥的后腰，他松开托着他肚子的手，转而去拧水龙头。

水龙头里流出的自来水很快就装满了整个水池，乔纳森搂着迪奥，双手一用力，直接将他整个人向上抬起了十公分。  
他再次将迪奥压向洗手台。迪奥隆起的腹部正好压在水池上，但里头满满当当的水并没有因此溢出来，反倒是像柔软的史莱姆，在每一次他压向水面时，包裹住他的大肚子。  
“Agincourt！”迪奥反手扯出乔纳森的头发，“你他妈用波纹——啊——！”  
“隐者之紫有刺……万一伤到乔鲁诺……”乔纳森再次用力地顶了迪奥一下。他开始舔他耳朵上的三颗痣，沉声道，“你现在的身体状况不能用世界……嗯——！不然……你也可以用世界在前面撑着你……”  
迪奥咬牙切齿，他抓着乔纳森的头发没放。  
乔纳森似乎并不介意头皮上的疼痛，他掐着迪奥的腰，逐渐加快了速度。  
“唔……嗯！”迪奥跟着身后的力道晃着身体，恍恍惚惚间他听见乔纳森伏在耳边问他能不能射在里面。  
“……滚……”  
迪奥颤抖着骂他。乔纳森笑了一下，他喘了几下，而后握紧了迪奥的腰，猛地几个冲刺。  
一股滚烫的液体在体内炸开。  
乔纳森在迪奥还没找回意识时再次伸手握住了他在做爱过程中挺立起来的性器，一阵套弄后，迪奥也射了出来。

接连两次射精，后穴还经历一番蹂躏，没了力气的迪奥只能靠乔纳森强有力的手臂拖着才不会坐倒在地上。  
乔纳森稳稳地搂着迪奥，一边从他的身体内退出去，一边拔掉了水池下水口的塞子。  
水池里的水哗啦哗啦地向下水道流去，排风扇的运作声也同时响起，两者一起掩盖住了迪奥后穴处不断低落的液体声。

“你还好吗迪奥？”乔纳森蹭了蹭迪奥的颈窝。  
他依旧滚烫的胸膛贴在迪奥的后背上，不勃起也依旧很大的阴茎也贴在迪奥的臀瓣上，浴室里龙涎香的味道还没有褪去。  
迪奥根本就没有力气回答乔纳森，他意思性地扯了下乔纳森的头发，之后任凭他将自己打横抱起回到卧室里。

怀孕后期迪奥就只能侧着睡，平躺的姿势会让迪奥感到呼吸困难，乔纳森也知道这一点。他将迪奥放在床上后，就立马帮着他调整成侧躺的姿势。  
迪奥刚想伸手去够自己往日垫肚子用的长条抱枕，乔纳森忽然又将他抱了起来，让他变成双膝跪地的姿势跪在床上。  
“JOJO！”迪奥顿觉不妙，他回头去看乔纳森，在发现对方的眼神明显没有清明时才意识到，他妈的该死的Alpha的发情还没有结束！  
“FUCK——！”他大声地骂了一句，但那并不能阻止后续事实的发生。  
乔纳森滚烫的胸膛贴上迪奥的后背，他舔着他的腰窝，居然还附和他刚刚骂的脏话，“Yep,I will fuck you.”  
他强有力的手臂从后面伸来搂住了迪奥，手掌也稳稳地托住了迪奥的肚子。迪奥被迫伸手撑在床头，他才扶稳就感受到乔纳森的东西顺着刚才的液体再次捅了进来。  
龙涎香的味道在一瞬间将他笼罩起来。  
“唔……哈……哈……啊……！”  
迪奥抓着床柱的手开始用力，Omega的天性再次使他陷入情欲之中。体内的敏感点一遍又一遍被乔纳森碾过，他喘着气，转过头去娇着声音索吻，“JOJO……JOJO！Ah！ah……kiss……kiss me……”

面对迪奥的索吻，乔纳森不慌不忙地在迪奥的后腰处嘬出一个草莓。而后他一手搂着迪奥，一手托着迪奥的腰，就着现在的姿势将迪奥整个人翻转了一百八十度，让他平躺在床上，面对着他。  
乔纳森的性器在迪奥的体内发生了奇妙的摩擦，诚实的男性象征立马膨大了一圈，他趁热打铁，又往甬道里捅了捅。

迪奥一旦平躺下来就觉得不舒服，他哑着声音挣扎着想爬起来，但还没付出行动，乔纳森就强硬地拉着他的双手向上，然后“咔嗒”一声，迪奥的双手就被锁在了床柱上。  
“JOJO！我要喘不过气了！”迪奥不知道现在是该生气还是该先表达自己的想法——他还怀着孩子，JOJO怎么敢跟他用情趣道具？！  
腹部隆起的重量全部压在腰上，也不知道是不是胎儿挤到了什么器官，迪奥感觉眼前一花，“JOJO……唔……”  
乔纳森掰开迪奥的双腿，俯身向前给了他一个深吻。  
“这样呢？”乔纳森在结束这个吻后问迪奥，“人工呼吸会好些吗？”  
“……蠢货……”迪奥无力地仰起头，由着乔纳森舔他的嘴唇。

乔纳森很快就放弃了迪奥的嘴唇，Omega大着肚子，他不能长时间地压在他身上。  
湿湿的吻一路向下，乔纳森开始舔舐迪奥的左乳首。  
“别……”迪奥颤抖了一下，“很疼……别舔那里……JOJO……啊——！”  
“乔鲁诺出生以后……唔……你要适应……”乔纳森顶了一下迪奥，性器再次碾过敏感点，迪奥睁大了双眼，他呻吟着握住床柱。  
乔纳森咬迪奥乳头的力道渐渐加重，他连舔带咬，还伸手去拧右边的小樱桃，在迪奥的声音越来越高时，他用力地嘬了一口。  
“啊！！”迪奥猛地抓紧了床柱，右乳处喷出了一股奶汁溅在乔纳森的脸上。  
乔纳森咽下嘴里那口奶，又闷下头去舔了舔迪奥的乳首，然后抬头看他，“咸咸的，不太好喝。”  
“……滚！”迪奥无力地看着天花板，喘着气骂他，“和儿子抢东西吃……你是狗吗……”  
“哦……”乔纳森闷声开始笑，他一笑迪奥就意识到刚刚那句话似乎也把自己骂进去了。  
没有精力辩驳的迪奥将双腿盘上乔纳森的腰，他扭了下屁股，让他快点——乔纳森停下很久了，他的性器一直留在他的敏感点上，这让迪奥感觉十分难受。  
收到了迪奥的暗示，乔纳森挺了下腰。  
意料之中地听到了迪奥低低的呻吟，他才俯下身继续刚才的动作。

先是缓缓地从迪奥的体内抽出，看着他还在一张一缩的后穴，乔纳森先将自己的手指塞进去缓解迪奥的不适。  
他嘴唇从迪奥的胸口往下，他吻上他隆起的孕肚，接着开始舔他的妊娠纹。  
“啊……啊……唔嗯……嗯……哈！”

临产前的Omega的肚皮非常敏感，迪奥浑身都颤抖起来，他向上挺腰躲避着乔纳森的舌头，性器也跟着一同抬起了头。  
身体深处的燥意和子宫内终于不耐而开始活动的胎儿让迪奥产生了爽快又痛苦的感觉。  
“JOJO！JOJO！啊——！！”他哑着嗓子尖叫，“进来！快进来！啊——！”  
乔纳森干脆利落地撤掉了手指，将自己的性器抵住迪奥的穴口，而后一挺而入。

他一边用力挺腰一边套弄着迪奥的性器。后穴处噗嗤噗嗤的水声和迪奥的尖叫在房内回响着，迪奥的性器在乔纳森手里胀大变硬，顶端的溢出的液体一点点地弄脏床单。  
在迪奥第三次喊“JOJO我不行了”的时候，乔纳森停下了动作，他在迪奥喘息的空档解开了手铐。  
乔纳森拉过迪奥的手在唇边吻了下，而后他捧起他的腰，抚着迪奥的肚子将他拉起身，使他背对着自己，坐在自己的腿上。  
迪奥38周的孕肚是两人做爱时的阻碍。乔纳森搂着迪奥，从后面操弄他的小穴、套弄他的性器。

“JOJO……啊……啊……唔、啊！”迪奥紧紧地抓着乔纳森搂着自己的手臂，在对方强有力的攻击下，他早就溃不成军，只能跟着乔纳森的速度和频率晃动着身体。  
“迪奥！迪奥！迪奥！”乔纳森一直在迪奥的耳边，一声高一声低地念着他的名字。

也不知道过了多久，失去大半意识的迪奥终于感受到自己身体内再度涌进滚烫的液体。  
跟在乔纳森后面，他也射了出来。喷射出的大半部分直接滴落在了迪奥隆起的肚子上。今晚释放了许多次的迪奥浑身无力，他大口大口地喘着气，瘫软在乔纳森怀里，任由他替自己擦去肚皮上的液体。  
他感受到肚子里的臭小鬼踹了他一脚，很疼，但他没有多余地力气去安抚肚子里的孩子，只能象征性地将手放在肚子上，轻轻地抚了抚胎儿刚刚踹过的地方。  
乔纳森的手也摸了上来，他握住他的手，轻声在他耳边询问，“你还好吗迪奥？是不是肚子不舒服？”  
“没有。”迪奥深吸一口气，“……你……呃！乔鲁诺在踹我。”  
乔纳森没有说话，因为在迪奥说话间乔鲁诺又揣了他一脚，他的手掌隔着迪奥的肚皮感受到了儿子的不满——嘿，小家伙力气还蛮大的。  
他笑了下，在迪奥的脖子上啃了一口，含含糊糊地说，“挺好的，是匹小狮子。”  
“你当然觉得好。”迪奥不太满意，“反正踹的不是你。”  
“嗯，你辛苦了。”乔纳森又笑，他在迪奥的颈窝里蹭着，留下一个又一个湿漉漉的吻，“等他出来我会好好教育他的。”  
迪奥哼了声，抬手去扯乔纳森的头发，“我好困，你要是还没解决出去就滚出去自己撸吧。”  
“没有。”乔纳森凑过去吻他，“我好了。”他笑，“对不起，我以后再也不吃海鲜了，我保证。”  
迪奥翻了个白眼。  
乔纳森又摸摸他的肚子，“乔鲁诺平时也动的这么厉害么？”  
“没有。”迪奥困得不行，“这段时间他都没怎么动过，这次应该是你影响到他休息了。”  
“对不起。”乔纳森又笑，他还贴在迪奥的肚皮上，跟里头的儿子一本正经地道歉，“对不起乔鲁诺，现在我们完事儿了，你快睡吧，晚安。”  
“傻逼。”迪奥骂他。

要说两个人其实都没怎么在意这件事，他们很快就洗了澡，然后一齐进入梦乡。  
直到第二天早上一觉醒来，脑子终于清醒的乔纳森才后知后觉昨晚的举动真他妈的不妙。  
“迪奥？”他看着迪奥发白的嘴唇，吓得要命，“你还好么？”  
“我不太舒服。”迪奥摸着自己有些发硬的肚子，躺在床上不想动弹。  
“我们去医院吧？”乔纳森摸过迪奥的衣服，准备给他穿上，“昨晚有点过火，就算没事我们也去检查一下吧？”生产包和迪奥的衣物什么的早几个月就准备好了，只要等迪奥起床，他们就能上医院。  
“没事，不急这个上午。”迪奥裹紧了被子，“这好像是正常的？你上午不是还有课么，正好我也要去事务所处理一些卷宗。中午再去吧，反正我们本来就准备今天下午开始休产假的。”  
“真的没事吧？”乔纳森不太放心，他小心地碰了碰迪奥的肚子，“你的肚子从来没有这么硬过，别是要早产了吧……”  
“闭上你的嘴。”迪奥不耐烦了，“你要么就快滚去上班，要么就快滚去准备早餐，我再躺一会儿，别烦我。”  
“哦……”  
十分担心的乔纳森爬下床开始准备早餐。  
吃完早餐后，乔纳森将迪奥送到事务所。两人约好下午就去医院，临出门前乔纳森还将家里准备好的生产包放进了后备箱。

迪奥一个上午都觉得不舒服，他感觉肚子坠坠的，还时不时地有些疼痛感。  
“你没事吧迪奥，脸色很不好看啊。”恩雅婆婆给他倒了杯水，“我记得你还有两个星期就要到预产期了吧？这个时候最该注意身体了。”  
“没事，就是肚子有点不舒服，可能是假性宫缩。还没到预产期，应该没事。”迪奥翻着手下的宗卷，漫不经心地回答，“JOJO中午会来接我，下午我就进医院待产。到时候其他工作就暂时拜托你们了，我要开始休产假了。”  
香草冰抢着点头，“行！”  
恩雅婆婆瞅了他一眼后也对迪奥点头，“没事，你安心生小孩去吧。我已经迫不及待地想见到可爱的小乔鲁诺了！”  
“还有小半个月呢。”迪奥叹了口气，“我也希望他早点出来，这段时间真的太累了。”  
“孕育一个孩子总归是不容易的。”恩雅婆婆耸耸肩。  
“是吧。JOJO说想要一个女孩儿，但我生完这个就不想再生了。”迪奥反手扶上后腰，捏了捏那里酸痛不已的肌肉，“太痛苦了。”  
“那些只会将棍子捅进来喷射液体的种猪是不会在意生育者的感受的，他们觉得生个孩子跟拉个屎一样容易。”恩雅婆婆嗤了声，毫不在意地发表着自己的观点，“这几年我跟的离婚案里，只要是妻子提出的离婚，差不多都是因为这种事。”  
“什么？！”香草冰敏锐地抬起头，“要离婚吗？我来！保证让乔纳森只剩条内裤走路！不！我连一条内裤都不会留给他！”  
“去你的！”恩雅婆婆抢先骂道。  
香草冰不为所动，眼神亮晶晶地看着迪奥。  
“……”迪奥一阵无语，“滚。”  
泰伦斯也捏了个纸团砸在香草冰的脑袋上，“你可闭嘴吧，能不能说点好的。”  
“哦……”香草冰委屈地低下了头。

快到中午的时候，恩雅婆婆问迪奥要不要一起去吃饭。  
迪奥想着反正还有十几天才生，干脆就把还没看完的卷宗整理整理一起带着走——事务所到楼下的餐厅得坐5层的电梯，还要爬一层的楼梯，他不想再上来了。  
事务所其他人先下去点餐，恩雅婆婆等着迪奥收拾完了卷宗，才跟他一起往下走。  
“我建议你还是不要带卷宗，因为你生了小孩以后绝对不会有心思碰这个。”作为过来人，恩雅婆婆好心地给着建议。  
“没事，反正还有一段时间。”迪奥扶着扶手，小心翼翼地下着楼，他随意地答着，“能处理多少是多少吧，我也不想我的产假充满了吵闹的婴儿和工作——唔！”  
正说着话，他忽然就感觉腹底一痛。  
猛然袭来的痛感使他顿时手脚无力，刚跨下去的那一步没站稳，迪奥直接就从楼梯上栽了下去。  
“！”恩雅婆婆吓了一跳，她赶紧伸手去拽他，却没有扶到迪奥。

“THE WORLD！”  
栽下去的那一瞬间迪奥脑子里一片空白，他下意识地用出了替身。高大强壮的替身稳稳地接住了他，并将他放在地上。  
没有摔下去……  
松了口气后，迪奥看向台阶上方，刚想着恩雅婆婆也这么大年纪了受惊吓不好，忽然就见着对方伸出手，颤巍巍地指向自己，“迪奥……你……”  
迪奥顺着恩雅婆婆惊讶的眼神向下看去，他看见自己灰色的裤子正以肉眼可见的速度被水渍染成深色，接着一股剧烈的疼痛感从腹底升起——他羊水破了。

半个小时后，早产的迪奥被抬上了救护车，陪伴着他的是飞速从大学赶来的乔纳森。  
之后经过六个小时的努力，乔纳森家的第一个小孩平安的来到了这个世界上。

——到站，下车【x  
记得回主页打卡,滑稽.jpg

 

☆顺便  
乔纳森信息素参考Dior旷野，龙涎香的味道很浓，是熟男的味道，超man，超狂霸酷炫拽，超级高端（人形白金乔斯达先生x  
迪奥信息素参考Gucci罪爱男士，听名字很野但实际上非常好闻非常小清新（社会我Omega屌爷x  
以后茸茸的信息素参考Dior桀骜经典款，是高贵优雅的小少爷的味道，很温柔很绅士，是爆A教父茸的标配（x  
乔尼的信息素就是橘滋的脏话啦，甜甜的，但不娘炮，是不羁自由的小痞男x（乔斯达家傲娇系Omega标配（不  
↑诸君迪亚（A）乔尼（O）来一口吗？


End file.
